skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylanders in Space
Skylanders in Space introduces Space Skylanders to each element including Quasar of the Light Element and guest starring Yoda and Starkiller from the Star Wars Galaxies saga: The Force Unleashed. Story Kaos was contacted by the Dark Lord from outer space outside of Skylands and made a arrangement to help Kaos rule Skylands if he agrees to find the nameless lord's name that is a spell. Kaos and Glumshanks agrees and built a space vessel and headed for Planet Shadoom. Master Eon welcomes the Portal Masters and introduce them to the Space Skylanders who defended the galaxy and have the portal masters look into the galaxy's past on Planet Astronox, home to the intelligent beings known as Tachyons and enslaved by the Imperials. Chapter 1: Time of the Galactic Empire Master Eon said that the highly intelligent Tachyons were force to research on weapon development and build them. The Galactic Empire grew stronger and conquered more planets, giving new hope when the Space Skylanders was born, assembled by the mysterious all-seeing Watcher. Eon told the Portal Master to place a Skylanders on the Portal of Power then give them tutorial while saving the Tachyons and defeating the Imperials including the Imperial Hydranoid. The Tachyons where saved. Eon said after saving the Tachyons that the Dark Lord led the Imperial Army into battle with the Space Skylanders but it came with the price and vanish them from the galaxy but now thanks to the Portal Masters who found the Space Skylanders, he fears the Dark Lord may rise again but shows them that Flynn and Cali are on the next adventure. Flynn shows off his off newly improved Dread-Yacht but Cali said its in need of repairs. But when Hugo came with news from Eon of preparing Spyro and the Skylanders to join with the Space Skylanders to transverse in outer space. Flynn and Cali couldn't believe that they're heading into space and Flynn said they need to rebuild their ship for capability of vacuum environment and space travel. Captain Flynn's Ship When the player's Skylander is ready, that player can talk to Flynn to go to Spaceport Isengard or talk to Cali about Heroic Challenges. Chapter 2: Spaceport Isengard The Skylander, Flynn and Cali landed at Spaceport Isengard and Flynn forgot to mention that he made a deal with a freighter pilot named Rusty who is a old friend and Cali couldn't believe it. Cali notice that they are on Thug territory and the Skylander has to clear them out. When they reached Rusty, Rusty said he'll be willing to give up his best armed freighter for 20 grand. Cali couldn't believe that ridiculous amount but Flynn gives up his Dread-Yacht temporary plus 15 grand. Rusty accepts the deal and now the Skylander, Flynn and Cali and headed into space. Captain Flynn's ship When the Skylander is ready, the Skylander talks to Flynn and heads for Planet Eldera. Chapter 3: Coseed Forest Flynn lands the miniship near the port but Cali notice two problems: the poisonous gas and the dying planet, they put on the O2 Masks to breathe through the poison. Skylanders Light *Quasar, a light element space Skylander who is a reincarnation of Spyro and other Skylander dragons. He can breathe shooting stars from his mouth and create a meteor shield. *Cosmoke, a space Skylander made of cosmic smoke and can change forms depending on the clouds of the planet. He can channel the clouds into forms of attacks and call on thunder smacking storms. *Solo, born from from the star cluster who can manipulate fire unlike Fire element Skylanders. His Sol Chop and Sol Kick are critical fighting moves against the empire. *Yoda, appeared on Dagobah during Starkiller's search for his identity, Yoda was once a Jedi Master before Anakin betrayed him and the other Jedi including Obi-Wan. He became a watcher of a cave that Starkiller found that Juno and the Rebels are attacked. His attacks involves his lightsaber and Force Pull that not only absorb attacks but pull enemies in for close range assault. Dark *Shadowstar, formerly the dark lord's pawn now a Space Skylander now only bringing order to the dark lord but protecting the galaxy. He can attack with Shadow Tops and Dark Shuriken. *Luna, raised on a moon by a famous astronaut who is a sister to Solo, she can manipulate ice unlike Water element Skylanders. She can freeze her enemies with Luna Freeze and attack with a Luna Hammer. *Lycanight, a werewolf space Skylander who loves to hunt by himself and attack furiously at night. His Lycan Claw is ferocious and his Wolf Fang Bite is also dangerous. *Starkiller, trained by Darth Vader but betrayed and lied several times even though he defeated him, Starkiller let him live at the end but Starkiller's legacy ends with the beginning of A New Hope. He can attack with his dual lightsaber and force lightning. Magic *Spyro, a magic element Skylander who is considered a magic element because he can control the other elements either than fire. He can breath fire and charge with his horns. *Astronaut Spyro, when outside into the vacuum environment, his fire breath is limited but his horns are not. *Pop Fizz, a potion-drinking Skylander that when he drinks a potion, he gains abilities like turning into a monster. *Astronaut Pop Fizz, when outside into the vacuum environment, he cannot drink his potions but drink his suit's unlimited supply of potion fluid. *Tag Team, a double team Skylander who splits into 5 (himself and 4 clones) along with lobbing exploding bombs that becomes bomblets. *Astronaut Tag Team, when into the vacuum environment, he is limited on splitting up but that doesn't mean he can't throw bombs. *Astrograph, beyond the sun and the galaxy, this space Skylander uses time, stars and spacetime in his command. His Profound Wish can devastate his enemies along with his Ageless Time attack can turn his enemies wrinkled, petrified, and rusted. *Stargazer, a space Skylander with a sword of the stars. His Star Shower attack can rain down stars and his Star Wave can swiftly clean the area of enemies. *Hibernated Spyro, just like his Legend of Spyro counterpart, he has been in his time fury crystal for 3 years and now ready for a fight. *Lightcore Voodood, a Lightcore version of Voodood. Tech *Drobot, a robotic dragon Skylander that is made of robotics, he can shoot his gun and buzz blades. Unlike Sprocket who is another tech element Skylander, he doesn't need a space suit. *Sprocket, a fixing Skylander who loves to fix machinery. She can attack with a monkey wrench and build a turret. *Astronaut Sprocket, when fixing technology in outer space, she needs to keep her tools in check before they float away. *Rivetry, unlike his fellow D. Riveters he is a crafty yet traitorous troll of his kind, as a Skylander, he can shoot Rivet Gun and shoot a charged blast. *Astronaut Rivetry, as a Astronaut, his Rivet Gun has a very good rate of fire but can go far away. *Robokendo, a space Skylander who learned Kendo fighting, with his Kendo sabers and laser eyes, he is a tough robot. *Shellshocker, a space Skylander with a tortoise look, massive Twin Artillery Cannons and Rapid Spin attack, he is like a military giant. *Lightcore Drill Sergeant, a Lightcore version of Drill Sergeant. Undead *Cynder, a Undead Skylander who used to be Malefor's pawn until Spyro saved her from the darkness of her heart. With Spectral Lightning and Shadow Shift, she is a scary sight. *Astronaut Cynder, she is limited on using her lightning attack when in space but not her ghost attack. *Chop Chop, a skeleton with armor and a sword as well. When using his sword, he attacks fast and chops his enemies.